wonderpetsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dawn Desert Jewelz Bear
Dawn Desert Jewelz is the deuteragonist of animated feature film, Wonder Pets: Genie Magic and Wonder Pets: Desert Jewelz. She is an independent, rebellious young princess from Agrabah, a Middle Eastern kingdom ruled by her father, the Sultan. As the future sultana, Jasmine has a strong sense of obligation to her country. Because of outdated laws, however, she was forbidden to go beyond the palace walls and was forced to follow unjust practices. Refusing to be treated like a sheltered object, Dawn aspires to diverge from her societal confines and live a life where she is free to make her own choices. Dawn is loosely based on the character of Princess Badroulbadour from the Aladdin''tale featured in the ''One Thousand and One Nights''collection of stories in which the film is based. She is also the sixth official member of the Disney Princess line-up. BackgroundEdit Dawn is the daughter of the Sultan of Agrabah, residing in the kingdom's palace alongside her father and loyal, yet overprotective pet tiger, Rajah, whom she found years before the events of the film. She believed him to be a spiritual gift from her deceased mother, who would tell her stories about the "star tiger" named Rajah.1 In the chapter ''A Gift from the Stars, from the book Tales from Agrabah, it is revealed that, whenever Jasmine would long for her mother, the princess would sit on her balcony and stargaze for a period of time. In Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, the legacy of her mother played a fairly large role, where the Sultan mentioned seeing his wife in his daughter, specifically through Jasmine's relationship with her mother's horse, Sahara. Because of her status as a princess, Jasmine was unfortunately forbidden to ever leave the palace walls, spending her life sheltered within the confines of the royal home. Despite living a lavished life, she often felt suffocated by the laws of her kingdom, which restricted her from socializing with her subjects and forced her into unjust practices, such as forced marriages. These restrictions have ultimately prevented Jasmine from making any connections, as she states she had never had any real friends, aside from Rajah. The restrictions have also left her with the desire to see the world and experience life outside of being a sheltered princess, which would eventually result in meeting Aladdin. Official DescriptionEdit : Dawn'' is a dreamer who loves her pet tiger, Rajah. She's free-spirited, confident, and kind. When she meets Aladdin, she discovers the wonders she's often imagined outside the palace walls.'' DevelopmentEdit Loosely inspired by the Aladdin folk tale, Howard Ashman's 1988 treatment for an animated adaptation of Aladdin included a shallow, spoiled, and materialistic princess named Dawn, whose "brattiness" served as comic relief in the story. Her personality was fleshed out in the song "Call Me A Princess", in which she arrogantly flaunts her royal status. There was also another female character, a tomboyish street urchin named Abbi, whom joined Aladdin on his quest to rescue the princess. In the end of Ashman's treatment, Aladdin is offered the princess's hand in marriage, but he ultimately refuses in favor of his true love, Abbi. However, as development on an Aladdin film furthered at the studio, Ashman's screenplay saw major revisions. The Abbi character was cut, while Jasmine was given a larger role as Aladdin's love interest. Furthermore, Jasmine's "spoiled brat" persona was scrapped in favor of a character that was more endearing and sympathetic.2 In Linda Woolverton's screenplay, the relationship between Aladdin and Jasmine served as a driving force of the narrative, slowly replacing Aladdin's desire to make his mother proud (as was the case in Ashman's treatment). Woolverton also gave the princess a human handmaiden for a friend. Although Ron Clements and John Musker enjoyed the love story blossoming between Aladdin and Jasmine, they believed Woolverton's script featured too many human characters and seemed better suited for a live-action format as consequence. They sought to remedy the issue by adding characters that were "animation-friendly", thus, the handmaiden was replaced with a pet tiger.3 Even with Musker and Clements onboard to direct, there was still work to be done with the story. While observing preliminary sketches of Aladdin and Jasmine (the former of whom was portrayed as a young boy, while Jasmine was a young woman), Jeffrey Katzenberg believed that a love story between the two would be seen as unrealistic, as a woman of Jasmine's age and beauty would never fall for a juvenile like Aladdin. Screenwriters Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio called for an aged up and redesigned Aladdin, while also expanding Jasmine's character to be "stronger".4 PersonalityEdit : “''You're not gonna find another girl like her in a million years.” : ―Genie to Aladdin, about Jasmine When she first appears at the palace, Dawn is introduced as fiery and no-nonsense, with zero tolerance for anyone that belittles her character. Initially, she profusely rejects her role as a princess because of the unethical requirements that comes with the role, such as being forced to remain within the palace at all times, being forced to marry for political gain rather than love and being treated as a tool rather than her own person. Jasmine's open resentment towards Agrabah's outdated laws, and her belief that people should be judged solely by their character rather than their background, shows that she is progressive. This mentality allowed her to see the goodness in Aladdin, despite his background as a street urchin. In "Garden of Evil", she was able to see the humanity in the plant creature Arbutus, whereas others assumed that he was a soulless monster. However, this progressive attitude often put Jasmine at odds with her father and other members of the royal elite, who were content with following the status quo and expressed frustration with her refusal to do the same. She has been something of an outcast amongst royalty as a result of this difference in ideals, so she developed a standoffish nature as a defense mechanism. Strong-willed and defiant, Jasmine is not afraid to speak her mind, nor will she hesitate to stand up for what she believes is right. More comically, siccing Rajah on those who annoy her is another defense mechanism that she is infamous for. While ''Aladdin focuses on Jasmine's goal to achieve individuality, the television series explores her outstanding devotion to her kingdom and people. In "Bad Mood Rising", she explains that she rules under the philosophy that, "A princess knows the needs of the people outweigh her own." Under that philosophy, Jasmine has risked her life for Agrabah on numerous occasions: In the original Aladdin, despite having no fighting abilities of her own, she was quick to aid Aladdin in the final battle against sorcerer Jafar by grabbing hold of the latter's snake staff and subsequently trying to steal the lamp. In "The Ethereal", she sacrifices her life to save a child's life, which in turn saves Agrabah from destruction at the hands of the Ethereal. When the kingdom is terrorized by Dominus Tusk in "Armored and Dangerous", she leaps into battle, with only Carpet by her side, to defend her people from Tusk's wrath. After gaining her independence by the end of Aladdin, Jasmine is shown to be very much ruler of Agrabah alongside her father, as opposed to a stereotypical princess that merely sits around on the sidelines. She takes part in most of the political disputes and garners an amount of respect equal to her father. In Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, Jasmine attempts to contribute to Agrabah in ways that don't include flaunting her status as a princess—such as volunteering in schools or hospitals. Being aware of her sex appeal and the effect that it has on others, Jasmine is notorious for flaunting her assets to gain the trust of her enemies, only to betray and humiliate them when the time is right. A prominent example of this occurs when Jafar takes over Agrabah; when Aladdin tries to steal back the lamp, she takes advantage of Jafar's lust for her by pretending to be madly in love with him, so to cover for Aladdin. However, Jasmine is not without her foibles. She can sometimes be too fussy, opinionated, and incredibly stubborn. In "Do the Rat Thing", she takes offense when Aladdin declares that Jasmine doesn't know what it's like to be a "street rat", despite the fact that he was right. Jasmine can also act without thinking things through, as she was willing to leave the palace without knowing the difference in customs between royalty and commoners; this is shown by her donating an apple to a child and being confused when the vendor demanded that she pay for it. Category:Female Characters Category:Bears Category:Purple Characters Category:Arabian/Belly Dancer Category:Characters who wear Bows Category:Wonder pet Category:Characters with Brown Hair as Wigs Category:Arabian/Belly Dancer Pets Category:Characters who Travel To Themselves Category:FullSize Doll as Pets Category:Team Heroes